


set it on fire

by colourmeblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: There are a few things Alex knows about Maggie Sawyer. She has a tendency to be emotionally distant, she’s a terrible pool player, her dimples could fix a world crisis, and when she orders shots, that usually means something’s wrong.(or, a post-2x05 fic where Maggie thinks a gay bar will solve all of Alex’s problems)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gay bar prompt I posted on Tumblr. I was too trashy and had to write it myself.

 

The next time they see each other after Alex’s confession, everything is normal.

Maggie’s telling her a story about how she spilled beer all over her favourite jeans the night before right in the middle of the bar, and Alex is laughing so hard that she’s breathless afterwards.

Alex can tell that Maggie is still shaken over what happened the week before, and the NCPD has given her a couple of days off work. Thankfully, Maggie is willing when Alex offers to take her to a new restaurant downtown for lunch. She knows there’s not much she can do to help her, but she’ll try to keep her mind off of everything as best she can.

“You know,” Alex starts as their food is being brought to their table. “We never go out to eat before we go drinking together. That’s dangerous.” She’s nervous to bring it up, because she doesn’t want to sound like she’s forcing Maggie to go out with her. Especially when neither of them really know what’s going on between them.

Maggie doesn’t seem to notice. “We should,” she replies, spearing food with her fork as soon as the waitress is gone. “Motion passed. God, I’m starving.”

Alex watches her fondly for a moment as she eats. She finds most things that Maggie does endearing. Even the simple things, like the head tilt when she talks, and when she smiles and it brings out her dimples. At least she can now admit to herself that it’s due to a crush and not some creepy stalker obsession. Even if it is still strange to think about. 

“Listen, I know you don’t want to talk about what happened with that gang last week, but I promise, this is just a follow up.” She pauses for a moment as Maggie looks up at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Maggie nods, and Alex believes her. “It took a couple of days and a bottle of whiskey, but I’m fine. Promise.” She adds on the last word, with a grin, for good measure. “I just really wish I knew what was going on.”

Alex sighs. “You and me both. This Cadmus business is getting out of hand.”

“Pretty much the worst possible time for them to give me two whole days off of work.” There’s clear frustration in Maggie’s tone, and Alex knows how much it affects her to not be working on the case.

“Hey, it’s only two days. Trust me, it’ll fly by. And you know I’ll keep you in the loop if there are any new developments.”

Maggie looks up at her, the first hint of a smile appearing on her face since they arrived. “You know, I never asked how you were doing.”

“Honestly, I was worried that you’d be coddling me a little today,” Alex admits.

“Come on, Danvers, you know me better than that. I don’t _coddle_.”

“I’m glad you’re not though.” Alex feels uncomfortable even broaching the subject again. She felt so exposed in front of Maggie last time, even though Maggie had made her feel safer that she could’ve imagined. She’s sure that she’s not ready to talk about the ins and outs of everything just yet. She can’t talk about something that she doesn’t understand. She’s just happy that Maggie still wants to spend time with her, and they can do so without it being weird.

Maggie gives her a sympathetic smile. “I think you’re forgetting that I’ve been where you are. I’m just doing what I wished people had done to me when I came out. I’m not treating you differently because nothing’s different.” She looks at her for a moment before adding, “And besides, you’re not gonna soften me that easily, Danvers.”

Alex chooses not to bring up the conversation they had after Maggie’s girlfriend broke up with her. That was a softer side of the detective she thought she’d never see, but she welcomed it. She welcomed any opportunity to see Maggie in a way that she doesn’t let anybody else see her. However, Alex would probably do anything to steer the topic of conversation away from where it was at right now.

“Hey,” Maggie says gently, commanding her attention again. “We don’t have to talk about it. I’m just trying to give you some space for now. You can take baby steps and we can talk more when you’re ready. Okay?”

Alex lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “Yeah, okay.” Sometimes she forgets that Maggie has been through exactly what she was going through right now. Maggie understood her better than anyone else that she knew.

A part of her was expecting Maggie to want to talk about it, especially due to the fact that their feelings for one another were up on the air. Clearly, Alex underestimated her. She had underestimated her back at the bar too. She wasn’t expecting such a softness to come from Maggie. They were often playing and teasing and joking around with each other, but in the one moment when Alex needed her to be serious, she delivered. The fact that Maggie is the first and only person that currently knows is important to her. Maggie is important to her. 

“You really should try some of this. It’s great.”

Maggie’s voice snaps Alex out of her thoughts. She’s gone back to eating as if nothing had ever happened. Alex isn’t used to this. She’s not used to having someone know something this personal about her. She’s not used to opening up to someone. But to have that person accept her instantly is a blessing. She knows Kara will be accepting of her no matter what, but she knew she needed to turn to Maggie if she wanted someone who was able to understand exactly what she was going through.

“Maggie?”

Maggie looks up from her food. “Hm?”

“I’m just… I’m really glad that we met.”

Maggie smiles at her, and Alex can certainly see the fondness in her eyes. She expects the ‘don’t go soft on me’ comment, but it doesn’t come. Instead, she’s met with a softer reply. “Yeah, me too, Danvers.”

\------

It takes less than a week for her to tell Kara. She doesn’t want to keep such an important part of her life away from her sister. She’s nervous, and completely unsure how Kara is going to react, but she decides to take the plunge anyway. Telling each other things is just something they do. They share everything. And they know each other better than anyone else. Alex knows she’s lucky to have her.

Alex doesn’t use the word gay. She only tells Kara that she’s pretty sure she likes women. And Maggie. She tries her best to explain Maggie, but her words fall short. The first thing Kara does is smile. She holds Alex’s hands. She tells her that it makes sense, because she always seemed to be more committed to her job than any guy she had ever dated. She tells her she loves her regardless. She reacts exactly how Alex hopes she does, and it’s then she knows she has the best sister in the world.

When she gets back to her apartment, she feels lonely. She needs a night to wind down after spilling to Kara, but her apartment feels so big and empty. She goes to bed early instead of staying up to watch trashy television.

It’s 1am and she can’t sleep. She texts Maggie. _I told Kara._

Her phone rings less than thirty seconds later.

“Hey.” Maggie sounds sleepy, but hearing her voice instantly makes her feel better. “What’d she say?”

“Did I wake you?”

She can hear Maggie yawning on the other end. “No.”

“Sorry.”

Alex can practically see Maggie’s sleepy smile on the other end. “It’s okay. Did she take it well?”

Alex sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, she was great. I knew she would be. She was a little sad though.”

“Sad?”

“Yeah. A lot of our childhood revolved around her. Getting her settled into our family. She feels like I was unable to explore myself because we were so worried about her all the time.” Maggie still doesn’t know the whole story about Kara, so Alex has to watch what she says. Obviously the story is much more extensive than what Alex is revealing to her.

“You two really love each other, huh?” Maggie asks.

Alex smiles. “Yeah. She’s my best friend.”

“Then why do you sound so sad, Danvers?”

The smile remains on Alex’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re concerned about me now, Sawyer.”

“I might be.”

“I just feel a bit… empty. Is that weird?” She wasn’t expecting to be having deep conversations about her feelings with Maggie in the middle of the night, but there’s a first time for everything. “I mean, I feel like I should feel more… complete. Now that I’ve discovered this about myself and I’m finally revealing it to people.  Right?”

Alex can hear a muffled yawn on the other end, and she feels guilty for keeping her awake. “Sorry,” Maggie says. “This kind of stuff takes time, Danvers. I think you need to immerse yourself in it more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we should go somewhere one night that isn’t the dive bar. There’s this great gay bar I used to go to all the time. A lot of my exes frequent the place but I’d be willing to brave it if you wanted to go.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “A—A gay bar?” The words alone make her nervous.

“Yeah, so you can meet people.”

Alex frowns. Now she’s confused. “You want me to meet people? As in people I can _date_?”

Maggie laughs. “No, I didn’t mean it like _that_. I mean go and meet people like you so you can talk to them. Think of it as… networking. I mean, I’d understand it if you weren’t ready, but it might be good for you. And, hey, I’ll be there. If someone makes you feel uncomfortable, I can play the girlfriend card and we can go home.”

“The girlfriend card?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, if someone’s hitting on you and you don’t like it, I come over and pretend to be your girlfriend so they’ll leave you alone. I promise I’m really good at it.”

Alex laughs, and she can feel her cheeks flush at the thought of Maggie being her girlfriend, even if it was only for show. “I’m sure you are.”

“So? What do you think?”

“If you think it will help…”

“Well, I make no promises, Danvers, but it might.”

Alex chuckles. “Okay, okay. One night out won’t kill me.”

\------

The bar is semi-crowded when they arrive, and that only adds to Alex’s nerves. It’s been a few days since she had agreed to go with Maggie, but it’s been weighing heavily on her. She had even contemplated cancelling, because she knew Maggie would understand, but she also knew that she wouldn’t be truly happy if she continued to push this part of herself away. Even if she didn’t have a good time tonight, at least she would have the experience. Facing the reality head on seemed like a good option.

‘Seemed’ being the key word.

Maggie walks in like she owns the place, and Alex trails along after her. Taking a seat at the edge of the bar, Maggie gives Alex a comforting smile. She orders them both a beer, and Alex hopes that the alcohol will help her relax a little.

“So, what do you think?” Maggie asks as their beers are set down in front of them.

“It’s…” Alex looks around. “Strange, I’ll give you that.”

Maggie tilts her head sympathetically. “I can tell that you’re nervous.”

Alex laughs lightly and ducks her head. It’s intimidating for her to be here, especially when just walking through the door tells everyone in the bar that you’re not straight. Even if everyone else in the bar wasn’t straight, it was a daunting thing for her to do. However, she’s proud of herself for doing it.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m still worried that one of my exes will show up. We should have a code word for if I see one.”

“What, so I can play the girlfriend card?” Alex teases. “I thought you didn’t date many humans.”

“Yeah, well,” Maggie shrugs, taking a sip of her beer. “Let’s just say those were my darker days.”

“Ouch.” Alex laughs. “What exactly does that say about me?”

“Oh, please, Danvers. You’re not like everyone else.”

Alex stares at Maggie for a long moment, trying to figure out what she means. After a blush and a quick change of subject, the casual conversation between them continues. It’s so easy to talk to Maggie, and she’s forgotten what that’s like with someone other than Kara. Alex is actually having a good time, and completely _forgetting_ where they are, before they’re both interrupted by a woman at the bar.

“Can I get you another one of those?” Alex turns to see a very attractive brunette standing next to her. It takes her a moment to realise that the woman is talking to _her_ , not Maggie, and it startles her.

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Sure.” Alex nods, mostly because she doesn’t want to be impolite. She feels like a deer in the headlights. She doesn’t know what to do, and she’s never had this problem when it comes to men. Normally she can handle herself in these situations, but she hasn’t quite mastered this one yet.

Once the second beer is placed in front of her, the woman speaks again. “It’s a little crowded over here. I’m sitting in the back if you want to come talk.” She gives Alex a quick wink before sauntering away into the crowd.

When Alex turns back around, Maggie is ordering a shot from the bartender. Despite feeling flushed from the encounter, Alex narrows her eyes. There are a few things Alex knows about Maggie Sawyer. She has a tendency to be emotionally distant, she’s a terrible pool player, her dimples could fix a world crisis, and when she orders shots, that usually means something’s wrong. However, before she’s able to string together a coherent thought, Maggie speaks.

“You can go over if you want. I’ll be fine over here.” She even puts on a smile, but it’s unsettling to Alex.

Alex can’t help but laugh. “Maggie, I’m not going over there. It’s clear that she only wants one thing from me and I’m not interested.”

Once Maggie gets her shot, she downs it without a second glance. “Hey!” She grabs the bartender’s attention. “Another? Thanks.”

Alex tries again. “Maggie?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not going over there,” Alex assures her. She tries to hold her gaze, but Maggie won’t look her in the eye. It’s concerning, and she doesn’t quite know what it is about Maggie. They’re not dating. Maggie hasn’t even expressed any kind of feelings towards her at all. She feels like Maggie would’ve tried something by now if she was interested or even _ready_ after her ex broke things off with her.

“I’m just saying… you could if you wanted to. That’s what we’re here for, for you to meet people. I don’t want to be your third wheel. I can keep myself company.”

“I’d rather meet people with my clothes still on. And _I_ want to keep you company.”

Maggie finally looks at her, before tilting the shot glass towards her. It takes a long moment for her to speak. “You want one?”

Alex smiles slightly, still wondering what’s going on in Maggie’s head. “Yeah, sure.”

\------

The longer they’re there for, the worse it gets.

Two more women have come up to the bar to hit on her or buy her drinks, and she’s never felt more flustered in her entire life. It’s not because she _likes_ them or their advances, but because she’s not used to receiving this kind of attention. Especially not from women. She’s not sure if she likes the very obvious kind of flirting that these women are doing.

The thing is, she barely gives any of them the time of day. She rejects each of them as nicely as she can, because she’s really not there to meet potential dating partners. In her head, that position has already been filled, even if Maggie doesn’t feel the same way. She doesn’t understand why the women are bypassing Maggie, when she’s clearly the most attractive person in the room.

Speaking of Maggie, she only continues to drink. Alex has been paying far too much attention to her. She could make a full catalogue of everything Maggie has had to drink, yet she probably couldn’t tell you the eye colour of any of the women hitting on her. Alex even offers for them to leave and do something else, but Maggie says nothing. The more she drinks, the more reclusive she becomes. Every time Alex tries to talk to her, they’re interrupted again.

“That girlfriend card offer is sounding really tempting right now,” Alex jokes, in an attempt to get Maggie to smile.

Maggie scoffs before getting up off her stool. “Oh, I _really_ don’t think you need it,” she says, before disappearing into the crowd.

Alex quickly gets up to follow her, completely ignoring the woman standing next to her. She watches Maggie push open the back door and Alex goes after her, hoping nobody follows them outside.

They’re now alone in the alley behind the bar. It’s dark, apart from one streetlight that creates a yellow glow, allowing Alex to see Maggie standing with her back to her. The detective lets out a heavy sigh, and her breath can be seen in the cold air. Alex can tell she’s drunk a little too much, because she’s swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet. However, she’s sober enough to hold a conversation.

“You could’ve told me if you weren’t having a good time, you know,” Alex says, smiling slightly even though Maggie can’t see her. She takes a step closer, but Maggie still doesn’t turn around. “Is this about your ex?”

Maggie finally turns around. Alex notices that she looks uncomfortable. “It’s not my ex. It’s you. Or— It’s me, actually.”

Alex frowns. She doesn’t understand. “Did I do something wrong?”

Maggie laughs bitterly. “No. God. It’s just me being… stupid.”

“You can talk to me, Maggie. You always can.” God knows she’s been chewing Maggie’s ear off ever since she came out to her. However, she knows how hard it is for Maggie to be open about things that are bothering her.

Maggie sighs. “It’s just… it’s going to sound really stupid.”

“So you’ve said,” Alex teases.

Maggie avoids eye contact as she speaks. “It’s you. With those women in there, it’s just… I don’t want to pressure you so I feel like an ass, but I have no idea what I’m doing. What we’re doing.”

Alex furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Is it _me_ that you want? Or am I just your wingwoman? Your… guidance until you find a girl you actually like?” Maggie words aren’t malicious, and she doesn’t even sound angry. She almost sounds vulnerable, like the wrong answer would shatter her. The last person Alex would ever want to shatter is Maggie.

Alex notices that when Maggie is emotionally exposed, she either gets very quiet, or she starts to ramble. Her voice softens, and she doesn’t look her in the eye. It then dawns on her that Maggie just doesn’t want to get hurt again. “Maggie… what is this really about?” When she doesn’t answer, Alex continues. “What did your ex-girlfriend do to you?”

“Nothing, I just… I thought she was someone I could finally settle down with. Turns out she wasn’t.” Maggie shrugs. “You can probably understand that with my job and responsibilities, it’s hard to find the right person. But then _you_ walk into my life… and you accost me at my own crime scene.”

Alex smiles. “It was _my_ crime scene.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Maggie continues. “Either way, everything’s been different since I met you. It was more than just having someone I could have a beer with. I guess I just… wanted you to feel the same way. And in there, I was just…” She stops herself, chuckling nervously. “Look, I’ve already said too much.”

Then it hits Alex like a freight train. Maggie is jealous. She would’ve noticed it with a man in an instant, but she’s still learning when it comes to women.

“Maggie,” Alex starts, a soft smile appearing on her face. She feels a warmth inside of her that she’s unable to describe. She certainly never felt this way when a man expressed his attraction to her. “How do you think I figured all of this out? By seeing you with your girlfriend and wishing it was me. By the way I felt when I was with you. The way I  _feel_  when I’m with you. Those women in there? I don’t even remember half of their names. But I counted every single drink _you_ had tonight. There’s only one person in that bar that I care about seeing me.”

Maggie finally brings her eyes up to meet Alex’s. Even when she was telling Alex about her ex, she didn’t look this vulnerable. Alex was starting to understand just how important this was to her. She didn’t want this to be a _maybe_.

Alex continues, her voice soft. “You said your ex called you hard-headed and insensitive, but I’ve only ever received warmth and kindness from you.” Honestly, Alex has absolutely no idea what Maggie’s ex was talking about, because she’d never had an unpleasant moment with Maggie. Even their first meeting was challenging in a way that was refreshing to Alex. “Part of the reason why coming here was so appealing was because I knew you’d be with me.”

Alex is sure she’s never been looked at like this before. With such a wide-eyed openness and vulnerability. It seems as if Maggie is lost for words, and the last thing Alex wants to do is to put pressure on her. When she finally does speak, Alex makes sure to hold on to every word. “The whole gay bar thing was a really shitty idea.” Maggie shakes her head. “I didn’t mean to ruin the night for you. I feel like an asshole.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _that_ …” Alex starts, taking a couple of steps closer to her. “You were trying to help me be more comfortable in my own skin. Braver.”

“Did it work?” Maggie asks, tilting her head as Alex stops right in front of her.

Alex smiles. “A little.”

They’re staring right at each other. It would only take a small movement from either of them to close the gap, but neither of them do. Alex doesn’t want to do this while Maggie’s drunk, but at least it’s all out in the open now. There are feelings on both sides, and Alex isn’t ready to let Maggie slip away from her.

“I should get you home, Maggie.”

“Probably a good idea,” Maggie breathes out before chuckling lightly. “You’re starting to go blurry on me, Danvers.”

Alex’s smile widens. “Alright, come on, Sawyer.” She holds out her hand to Maggie, who takes it willingly.

She’s starting to think she enjoys pool and beer at the alien dive bar more than anything else in the world.

\------

The decision to visit Maggie before work the next morning is spontaneous.

Maggie looks completely disheveled when she opens the door, but she’s clearly surprised to see Alex standing on the other side.

Maggie narrows her eyes. “Danvers? What’re you doing here?”

“I brought coffee and breakfast. Your favourite, actually,” Alex says, holding up the paper bag in front of her.

Maggie looks impressed as she takes the bag from Alex. “And what did I do to deserve such service?”

“I just wanted to see how you were after last night.”

Maggie gives her a knowing smile. “You mean… you want to know if I _remember_ last night.”

Alex can feel a blush creep up her cheeks. That doesn’t happen very often. “Maybe. Yes.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Maggie nods. Alex thinks she’s going to be down on herself again, but as usual, Maggie surprises her. “Even the part where that one woman leaned across the bar to talk to you and gave us both a full view of her cleavage.”

Alex laughs. “Well, I’m glad that was the most memorable part.”

Maggie smirks. “It was a _little_ memorable, seeing as you kept your eyes on me the entire time she was talking.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You really need to learn how to _not_ flatter yourself.”

Maggie spends a long moment smiling at her before speaking again. “Do you wanna come inside?”

“I can’t.” As tempting as it is for Alex, she’s probably already late for work. It almost scares her that if she _didn’t_ have work, she would have already accepted the offer. “But, there is one more thing…”

Maggie gives her a questioning look, but Alex doesn’t give her any time to ask before she leans in, promptly pressing her lips to Maggie’s. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but when they separate, she can tell that Maggie is slightly stunned. Alex can’t blame her, because the tingling feeling that’s currently running up and down her spine is something she could easily get used to. Maggie is warm and soft, and at this point, there isn’t a whole lot stopping her from accepting her invitation inside.

However, she knows J’onn would kill her if she was late. Not only that, but Kara would be asking questions that she couldn’t possibly answer right now.

Alex keeps her lips close to Maggie’s as she whispers, “I have to go to work.” With that, she moves away completely, turns on her heel and begins to walk down the hallway, even though her heart is racing a million miles a minute.

“Whoa, wait,” Maggie says, stepping out into the hallway. “You’re just going to leave?” She calls out, amusement in her tone.

Alex turns to look over her shoulder as she walks, giving Maggie a mischievous smile before disappearing around the corner.

\------

It’s mid-afternoon, and Alex has spent all day tracking down leads for a group of rogue aliens. Supergirl has been in and out of the DEO all day, resolving any issues that came up and then some. It’s only now that they’re beginning to get answers on the case, and Alex is exhausted.

She turns towards Winn, who’s tapping away at his desk. “We’ll need to work with the NCPD on this one. We’ll need to see if any of these aliens have committed any previous crimes. See if there’s a connection of some kind.”

Alex is interrupted by a voice behind her. “Well then, isn’t it great that NCPD’s _best_ detective is right here?”

Alex whips her head around to find Maggie standing there, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. All traces of exhaustion from the night before have vanished. “Sawyer,” Alex greets her with a soft smile.

“Danvers. May I speak to you for a moment?” Maggie asks, tilting her head to indicate she wanted to speak in private.

“Of course.” Alex excuses herself from the room and follows Maggie. Maggie chooses the first vacant room she sees, which happens to be one of the labs, and Alex follows her inside.

Maggie laughs as soon as the door shuts behind them. “You’re evil, you know that?”

Alex laughs. “I prefer _spontaneous_.”

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head. “I passed Supergirl on the way out. She said that you’ve been distracted all day.”

Alex opens her mouth. “I have _not_. She’s a total liar.”

“Does she know about you?” Maggie asks.

“Uh.” She does, of course, but Maggie thinks it’s only _Kara_ who does, not Supergirl. “Yeah. She’s got her super hearing, so she can hear just about every phone call I’ve had with you.”

“That’s worrying,” Maggie says with a smirk. They’ve never done anything _bad_ over the phone, but the thought alone is enough to make Alex blush. Maggie’s smirk only grows when she notices it.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest defensively. “I’m sure you didn’t just come here to make me flustered.”

Maggie laughs. “Call it revenge for this morning.” She gives Alex a knowing look before continuing. “But I was hoping you’d want to do something tonight.”

“Beer and pool at the bar?” Alex asks. “Yeah, I’m up for that.”

“Actually…” Maggie says slowly. “I thought you could come over and have dinner with me.”

Alex raises both her eyebrows in mild shock. She hadn’t really been taking the conversation seriously until now, and she certainly hadn’t been expecting this. “Wait, like an actual date? At your apartment?”

“Yeah,” Maggie says cautiously. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I just… Wow, okay. This is a real date.”

Maggie smiles. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No! I definitely want to.” Alex thinks she made _that_ abundantly clear this morning.

Maggie’s smile grows. “Great.” She steps forward slowly, leaning up on her toes to give Alex a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek. “I will see you at seven.”

Alex’s cheek burns. “S—Seven. Yes, seven. I’ll see you then.”

Maggie smiles brightly before passing Alex and leaving her blushing like a schoolgirl in the middle of the room.

\------

Maggie cooks, which is something Alex learns before she’s even invited inside her apartment. She can smell the food halfway down the hall and suddenly, she’s never been more excited (and nervous) for a date.

The first thing Alex notices is that Maggie’s wearing a black crop top and no shoes. Alex’s eyes remain glued to the exposed skin before Maggie clears her throat.

“You look amazing,” Alex blurts out almost immediately, which causes Maggie to smirk.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Danvers.”

When Alex is invited inside, she shrugs off her jacket, placing it over the back of the couch. Maggie rushes back towards the kitchen before Alex can even speak to her, but she can hear her voice from where she’s standing.

“You can just make yourself at home! I’ve just gotta finish this off. You want a beer or something?”

Alex doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to follow the voice into the kitchen. She sees Maggie trying to both stir and chop at the same time, and it makes Alex grin. “Here,” she says, nudging Maggie out of the way and taking over with the stirring.

“ _I’m_ supposed to be cooking for _you_ , Danvers.” Maggie sighs. “This isn’t helping me impress you.”

“Trust me, I’m impressed.”

The comment makes Maggie smile immediately.

“But you _can_ help by go getting me that beer.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex can see Maggie playfully rolling her eyes. She heads over to the fridge and opens a beer, placing it next to Alex on the counter. Alex isn’t domestic like this, especially not with another person. She spends very little time in her apartment because of her job, and she usually only makes quick meals for herself before going to bed. The only time she’s remotely interested in another person’s company is when Kara is around.

It takes Alex a moment to realise that Maggie hasn’t moved away. Her hand is placed on Alex’s back, watching as she stirs what’s in the pan. The touch makes her entire body heat up.

“It’s good to see you.” Her voice is a low murmur, and it sends tingles up and down Alex’s spine.

Alex smiles. “You’ve already seen me twice today. _And_ last night.”

Maggie’s smile grows. “I’m trying to be sweet here, Danvers. Give me a break.”

“You? Sweet? That has to be some sort of mistake,” Alex teases. “What have you done with the real Maggie Sawyer?”

Maggie leans over her and turns the stovetop off. Alex stops stirring and turns towards her, Maggie’s hand now resting at her waist. Alex’s heart is racing, and she’s glad that Maggie doesn’t have Kara’s superpowers right now. Maggie’s slow as she leans in, giving Alex enough time to back out if she wants to. Except, she doesn’t want to.

Their lips meet gently, and Alex realises this is the first time they’ve kissed properly. The first time she’s properly kissed a woman. And it’s _Maggie_ , so naturally, the butterflies in her stomach are exploding into fireworks. Maggie’s tugging at her shirt to bring her closer, and Alex’s hands rest at her waist where her skin is exposed. Maggie’s arms move upwards, around her neck, as she threads her fingers through Alex’s hair.

When they pull away from each other, Alex feels like her heart is going to break a few of her ribs. Maggie is smiling in a warm and inviting way. Not that her usual smirk isn’t attractive, but Alex is sure she’s never felt safer than in this moment.

“Are you hungry?” Maggie asks, looking over towards the stovetop.

“Starving.”

Maggie smiles. “Good.”

Alex leaves Maggie to serve up the food, taking her beer with her as she moves away the kitchen. It’s only then that Alex sees how Maggie has set up her apartment for the evening.

“Wait, candles? Really?” Alex laughs.

Maggie walks into the room, watching her for a moment with narrowed eyes. “I’m getting the impression that you’re not the romantic type.”

Alex frowns. She wouldn’t say _that_. “I’ve never really… had the chance to be the romantic type before.”

Maggie moves over towards her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “Prepare to be amazed, Danvers. I don’t bring out the candles for just anybody.”

Alex feels herself blushing as Maggie walks back into the kitchen. Ever since she walked through the door, the exhilarated feeling of being with Maggie hasn’t died down for a single moment. “Maggie?” She calls out.

Maggie’s head pops out of the kitchen doorway. “Yeah?”

“I’m really, really glad that we met,” Alex says, mirroring her words from the restaurant the other day.

Maggie’s smile lights up the room. “Me too, Alex.”


End file.
